swtestfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
Wookieepedia:Award Proposals/Archive
This is the archive of Wookieepedia:Award Proposals that contains former award discussions. Medals This award needs finalizing. File:Wookieepedia-medals.png|Wookieepedia medals I have just made these images but don't have idea what are they for. Any idea? --LouCypher ☎ 19:03, 13 Apr 2005 (EDT) :Perhaps it could be used a general award, much like the Original Barnstar of Wikipedia. Or perhaps the three medals could used for different purposes altogether, for instance, the gold medal could be like the Original Barnstar, but the bronze medal could be like the Minor Barnstar. Or perhaps we don't need to align them with Barnstars at all. :I appreciate the simple elegance of these medals. -- Aidje 23:29, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::They look more like Republic dataries (credits). -- Riffsyphon1024 04:52, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::They look like the award medals after the end of every mission in Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike on Gamecube. Huntersquid 23:14, 11 March 2006 (UTC) File:SWikiAward11small.jpg|Another Misc. I thought I'd throw this in. Just a general purpose. But I suppose it could be for excellence in the Galactic Civil War. *For spaceship articles perhaps?--Eion 22:02, 3 May 2005 (UTC) So what do we call it (them)? Place your ideas here for names. -- Riffsyphon1024 08:02, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) *Nothing??? -- Riffsyphon1024 05:03, 19 January 2006 (UTC) **Distinguised Original Trilogy Contributions Medal--DannyBoy7783 02:54, 1 February 2006 (UTC) **What about "Award for Committment to the Advancement of the Alliance to Restore the Republic" Huntersquid 23:14, 11 March 2006 (UTC) **So what is the status with this? I agree with Dannyboy's idea for a name and I support the ""another misc" picture. There is no opposition and it has been here for a VERY LONG time. The idea and image is good, so why not make it official? Huntersquid 20:06, 25 April 2006 (UTC) *Finally decided what to do with it. After a hard hit by vandals, I have deemed it the Anti-Vandal Medal. Sorry for throwing out the other ideas. -- Riffsyphon1024 08:26, 5 June 2006 (UTC) **While I appreciate the credit, I was not the creator of this award. The Creator failed to put a name-stamp at the end of his proposal, but I was the first comment.--Eion 03:13, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ***Ah, I see. Then its up in the air. ;) -- Riffsyphon1024 09:28, 9 July 2006 (UTC) Team Leader Award *An award for those who organize groups of memembers to enact large-scale projects (like the Corporations cleanup). I don't have a picture, though.--Erl 18:18, 1 March 2006 (UTC) **How about something like this for the picture: The Wookiee Leader Award --Xwing328 22:17, 1 March 2006 (UTC) Very nice!--Erl 00:36, 3 March 2006 (UTC) * I agree. Support. Huntersquid 19:55, 25 April 2006 (UTC) Award Proposals **Very nice . I'm new here , so give me some time and I'll see what I can do to help .TK867 05:55, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ***How 'bout something like this? --Thetoastman 01:37, 7 June 2006 (UTC) ****Does the text say something? 08:15, 7 June 2006 (UTC) *****Wookiee leader. I think, not sure about the leader bit. Jasca Ducato 16:53, 12 June 2006 (UTC) ******Yep, Wookiee Leader, since it's the name of the award. --Thetoastman 03:33, 18 June 2006 (UTC) *I support this. -- Riffsyphon1024 09:29, 9 July 2006 (UTC) *This is awesome, i support it. Roron Corobb 9:10, 16 July 2006 (UTC) *I'm all for this. It rocks. --Darth Phonebook 02:38, 9 November 2006 (UTC) *Me too. Snoop 16:10, 16 July 2006 (UTC) *How about... this? --Thetoastman 03:45, 6 September 2006 (UTC) **Not sure. It looks too much like an article template than an award. At least that's my opinion. -- Riffsyphon1024 23:52, 7 September 2006 (UTC) ***Per Riffsyphon1024, though I like the text. —'Mirlen' 05:40, 31 October 2006 (UTC) *Here's a new version, which takes a vertical stance to avoid looking like any other article template. 16:34, 4 November 2006 (UTC) **Looks good to me, picture looks a might bit stretched though. —'Mirlen' 15:26, 23 November 2006 (UTC) ***I think this looks very good. Can we start a vote on it now?Orange_lightsaberVillip 00:34, 29 November 2006 (UTC) The award proposal archive is for inactive or voted down award nominations. Unless noted, award proposals listed here were not successful in creating an award. "Obscure" award What about an award for adding less known and obscure material that is nonetheless part of the canonical continuity - like less known characters, technology etc. and from less known sources? KEJ 10:09, 9 July 2006 (UTC) *Yes, that is a great idea. -- Riffsyphon1024 04:48, 10 July 2006 (UTC) **Any suggestions for an image? KEJ 16:23, 13 July 2006 (UTC) ***Something less known? ;) -- Riffsyphon1024 18:25, 20 July 2006 (UTC) ****Sounds awesome, go for it! ;) -- Brain40 21:43, 6 Septmber 2006 (UTC) *Very good idea. Orange_lightsaberVillip 00:12, 22 November 2006 (UTC) **Would this be a good pic? Some Jedi without a name/face or something like that?Orange_lightsaberVillip 00:22, 22 November 2006 (UTC) **Looks pretty good to me. 13:00, 22 November 2006 (UTC) **I don't know. I'd rather we use an image that is from SW like an obscure character, or maybe we could do a shadowy character like Nom Anor. -- Riffsyphon1024 18:04, 22 November 2006 (UTC) ***Yeah, good point. But this is from SW.Orange_lightsaberVillip 02:48, 23 November 2006 (UTC) ***I agree, I prefer the pic. with the orange lightsaber. ****Taking the lead from our current FA, how about the Jensaarai Mentor award, for those who further Wookieepedia in lesser known areas overlooked by most? Here's for an image: [[User:Atarumaster88|'Atarumaster88']] (Audience Chamber) 03:05, 28 November 2006 (UTC) ****That works for me! I love it! *It's better. -- Riffsyphon1024 03:47, 28 November 2006 (UTC) **I like that a lot. Great idea. Orange_lightsaberVillip 00:31, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ***I'm down with that, especially with the Jensaarai reference. This was the reason why I signed on -the little details that make the overall Star Wars universe shine. That's the reason behind my name, too!Tocneppil 20:30, 29 November 2006 (UTC) *'This award was turned into the Jensaarai Mentor Award' Outstanding Mop Up Award This award could be given to an administrator who deletes the most amount of insignificant or low-quality stub articles. This could be the image for the award. This image represents an article being deleted, or destroyed. User:Brain40 *This seems to be like the maintenence award that's a few proposals up.Orange_lightsaberVillip 02:24, 28 November 2006 (UTC) *Your right. Of course I proposed this a long time ago, and I didn't expect it would be here that long. 'Moff Rank Achieval Ribbon' , and has been awarded the Moff Rank Achieval Ribbon.]] This award would be presented to someone who put forth logical ideas, etc at a Mofference. NOTE:This is supposed to resemble an award ribbon, not a medal! [[User:Maaul|'''--Nightmare--']](Request Support) 02:09, 26 November 2006 (UTC) '''Support' # #[[User:Maaul|'''--Nightmare--']](Request Support) 02:23, 26 November 2006 (UTC) #Orange_lightsaberVillip 02:26, 28 November 2006 (UTC) #Good. Change the image. Doesn't look like a ribbon, more like a... jawa!Darth Anxor Sith Order 17:50, 13 June 2007 (UTC) #'Jediknight19bby' (Jedi High Council Chambers!) 17:10, 28 July 2007 (UTC) '''Objections' #The image is a little too crowded.– 04:16, 2 December 2006 (UTC) #Nonetheless, the image things needs to be fixed first. [[User:Atarumaster88|'Atarumaster88']] (Audience Chamber) 17:40, 7 December 2006 (UTC) #Very crowded. Good enough purpose? I don't know. —Xwing328(Talk) 02:49, 10 December 2006 (UTC) #Put me down for a "too crowded" vote, too. jSarek 09:06, 20 December 2006 (UTC) #Decrowd it and we might have an award. -- Riffsyphon1024 09:09, 20 December 2006 (UTC) *How am I supposed to do that? Any suggestions? "Decrowd it" is kinda vague... [[User:Maaul|'''--Nightmare--']]In Soviet Russia, Talk Page edits YOU!! 03:37, 27 December 2006 (UTC) **Remove one or two of the objects in the award. Decrowd. -- Riffsyphon1024 05:10, 4 January 2007 (UTC) '''Comments' *This rocks! **Thanks! *blushes* [[User:Maaul|'''--Nightmare--']](Request Support) 02:19, 26 November 2006 (UTC) **And you can support your own award. ***Whoa, now way! Thanks. [[User:Maaul|'--Nightmare--']](Request Support) 02:23, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ****Could it be made to look more like a medal or something? I mean, we really don't need the Wookieepedia logo, in my opinion. .. . 02:50, 26 November 2006 (UTC) *****I can't make it more metal; I don't have Photoshop. The most advanced you'll get from me is MS Paint. [[User:Maaul|'--Nightmare--']](Request Support) 02:52, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ******I like the idea, but it's all jumbled together and distracting. I can't really focus on one point- or is that just my own shortcoming?Orange_lightsaberVillip 01:35, 27 November 2006 (UTC) *******I tried to make it more of a ribbon-ish like thing. Kinda like a first place award. I was imagining the Death Star II being the pin thing, and the Imperial sybol/gold ribbon/moff ranking pin to be the hang down thing. Is that a better description? [[User:Maaul|'--Nightmare--']](Request Support) 21:55, 27 November 2006 (UTC) ********Ok, that makes more sense now. Orange_lightsaberVillip 02:26, 28 November 2006 (UTC) *********Yay! [[User:Maaul|'--Nightmare--']](Request Support) 21:04, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Expansion Lightning Award Seems like a good idea?--Windu223 15:24, 28 April 2007 (UTC) *Erm . . . no. No connection at all to the topic. [[User:Atarumaster88|'Atarumaster88']] 04:41, 29 April 2007 (UTC) *It was the only thing I could think of. I'll change the name of the award.--Windu223 13:41, 29 April 2007 (UTC) **Expansions are covered by various other awards already. Jensaarai Mentor, Mandalorian Honor, and Pit Droid all have been used for this in the past. So the idea is still redundant. [[User:Atarumaster88|'Atarumaster88']] 20:52, 29 April 2007 (UTC) *Besides, you spelled "significant" wrong. Nah, not needed. Darth Anxor Sith Order 21:04, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Editing Master or something similar I'm not very good with creating images-maybe some Jedi Master sitting in the Council Chamber looking contemplative. This award would be for a user who contributes a large amount of effort to putting articles into proper English conventions. Just an idea, criticism is welcome(and expected:). Thanks. Grand Moff Rhell 17:04, 4 February 2007 (UTC) *We have something similar in the Tramp Freighter Cross, as far as cleanups go. [[User:Atarumaster88|'Atarumaster88']] (Audience Chamber) 05:45, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Fanboy/girl medal Okay, a bit tricky, but how about an award for users who add articles on tiny details which are nonetheless canonical and part of the continuity, such as cold and ice-on-a-stick ... or worse. The upside is that it would encourage people to include many of these small but canonical details. The downside is that it might inspire pointless fanwankery like articles on shoes, sand, shirts etc. KEJ 09:05, 21 March 2007 (UTC) *Then call it the fanwackery award? ;) -- Riffsyphon1024 06:29, 28 March 2007 (UTC) **See the existing Jensaarai Mentor Award for obscure details. [[User:Atarumaster88|'Atarumaster88']] (Audience Chamber) 06:31, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Rebel Alliance Medal of Honor This award will be given to users who expand articles that relate in any way to the Rebel Alliance. This award created by LukeSkywalker, Jedi Knight. *Nah. Too specific. Chack Jadson 16:38, 5 May 2007 (UTC) *I don't see the problem with specific awards like this one. KEJ 16:00, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Jedi Medal of Honor :'This award proposal was unsuccessful''' This award will be given to users who expand or work on any article relating to the Jedi. This award created by LukeSkywalker, Jedi Knight. *Nah. Too specific. Chack Jadson 16:38, 5 May 2007 (UTC) *I don't see the problem with specific awards like this one. KEJ 15:59, 23 May 2007 (UTC) *Support. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers!) 20:57, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Image Mastery Award :This award proposal was created as the Image Mastery Award This award could be given to users who have uploaded a signifigant amount of images. File:Art Award.gif|Image Award 1 (Doo Doo) File:Art Award2.gif|Image Award 2 (Doo Doo) File:Art Award3.gif|Image Award 3 (Doo Doo) Any ideas would be great. -- Doo Doo 08:14, 30 January 2006 (UTC) *I like the concept but it doesn't look much like an award to me. Give me a little bit and I'll work on an alternative.--DannyBoy7783 02:58, 1 February 2006 (UTC) *This can be edited if need be but this was my general idea. Thoughts? *I prefer award 2 above than the ones below Huntersquid 23:14, 11 March 2006 (UTC) *I agree with Hunter squid. The ones below are just a tweak too "artistic".--Darth Phonebook 02:36, 9 November 2006 (UTC) *Fascinating. -- Riffsyphon1024 05:26, 1 February 2006 (UTC) *Haha, thanks?--DannyBoy7783 14:18, 1 February 2006 (UTC) **I reuploaded the image because the paintbrush circular tool from photoshop was too obvious in the original. CIf you want to see the original, just check the image page.--DannyBoy7783 00:05, 5 February 2006 (UTC) ***Better. -- Riffsyphon1024 04:25, 5 February 2006 (UTC) ***Seems pretty good, but what if people start uplaoding random crap that we really don't want or need just to get an award? (I like the Yoda pictures btw) --Xwing328 21:42, 6 February 2006 (UTC) ****Change the language then. This award could be given to users who have uploaded a significant amount of good and useful images. -- Riffsyphon1024 22:45, 21 February 2006 (UTC) *****I definately support then. --Xwing328 23:15, 21 February 2006 (UTC) ******That's fine with me Riffsyphon (and Xwing328). I think it is fairly inherent in all the awards that nonsense updates/uploads for the sole purpose of getting one of these awards is not the awards intent.--DannyBoy7783 23:34, 21 February 2006 (UTC) *******Agreed. We should really emphasize the term useful, because that seems to be lost among editors more and more lately...just look at the overhash of images stashed at characters' galleries. —'Mirlen' 05:42, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Support Vader Easel (#2) #Either of these is good. - JMAS 21:25, 8 May 2007 (UTC) #I don't see anything wrong with this award.--Windu223 13:44, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Oppose Vader Easel (#2) Support Yoda #Either of these is good. - JMAS 21:25, 8 May 2007 (UTC) # Yoda is superior. ~Roger Roger~ Home of the B1s 20:16, 19 December 2007 (UTC) #Choose this one, I must TheFeldster 22:25, 15 February 2008 (UTC) #Ditto.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] ([[User talk:Goodwood|''Alliance Intelligence]]) 02:07, 14 March 2008 (UTC) #Get this over with already! -- Riffsyphon1024 06:23, 14 March 2008 (UTC) #I like this one, anyway this should be an award by now, right? Is there any admin for this page any more?(Thunderer 05:58, 11 June 2008 (UTC)) Oppose Yoda Vandalism Hunter Award This award could be given to these who delete or place the CSD template on mass amounts of vandalism. It should be noted that we already have an anti-vandal award, this is an anti-vandal'ism' award. I'm using the current image for lack of anything truly award-like. If anyone wants to change the wording (I'm worried it might not be formal enough, but at the same time, I'm trying for a bounty hunter theme.) then change it as you see fit. Also, I will try to fix the image. There is someone who has helped me with award images before (with the Master and Apprentice award), and might help again. ~Roger Roger~ Home of the B1s 20:15, 14 April 2008 (UTC) *It's not necessary, in my opinion (neither is the other one, to be honest). We already have one, and drawing too much attention to vandalism is exactly what most vandals want. We should be rewarding users for writing articles and helping out other users. -- AdmirableAckbar (Talk) 20:20, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ** true, but how many vandals look at awards? It's not like they can get any with the way they act. ~Roger Roger~ Home of the B1s 20:28, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ***Not really a huge fan of this. For one, if we do have someone like this, we give them rollback powahs! For two, please see Forum:Deny recognition for a synopsis of the ego cases that sometimes attack us. See existing Anti-Vandalism medal. We don't need redundant awards. [[User:Atarumaster88|'Atarumaster88']] (Talk page) 15:06, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ****That's just an anti-'vandal' award. This is an anti vanda'lism' award. ~Roger Roger~ Home of the B1s 17:51, 17 May 2008 (UTC) *****Close enough. The spirit of the idea is the same and per Forum:Deny recognition, we don't need to highlight vandalism that much to merit two awards. [[User:Atarumaster88|'Atarumaster88']] (Talk page) 20:06, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Chain Lightning Award for Expansion I have another idea for an award, obviously. The Chain Lightning Award for Expansion is given out for expanding groups of similar articles. For the sake of examples, if someone were to expand the articles on the Sith, Force Choke, and Darth Maul, than they might be given this award. Of course, the edits must be productive, and you'd need a lot more than three articles, and minor edits don't count. As always, we can get a better image if it passes. ~Roger Roger~ Home of the B1s 22:01, 19 May 2008 (UTC) *I like the Idea of expanding similar articles. Makashi champ 01:31, 29 August 2008 (UTC) **I like it, but I would prefer an 'I, ((1)) award ((2)) with the Chain Lightning Award for Expansion for expanding groups ((3))-related articles' thing. [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']]([[User talk:Soresumakashi|'Everything I tell you is a lie']]) 10:04, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ***Nope. Chack Jadson (Talk) 04:18, 20 December 2008 (UTC)